I'm In Love With?
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Toshiro randomly shows up at the door of the Kurosaki household to take Karin out on a date. He wants to tell something important that will reduce Karin to tears from her crushes' words. HitsuKarin.


Ichigo opened the door to see a now fairly tall friend standing in front of him. Ichigo was shocked to see him as he never came in for him. It was always Rukia or Renji to collect him before heading to the soul society. But this male shocked him slightly. He was dressed up quite smartly. He had a pair of tight fitting jeans on a white shirt and a black waist coat over the shirt.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki. I'm not here for you. I'm here for your sister, Karin," he spoke with his usual voice; strict and calm. Ichigo walked inside and called Karin to come to the door. Toshiro watched as she came down running down in shorts and a lose fitting top. She smiled when she saw him. Ichigo watched as Toshiro cracked a small smile. Ichigo nearly had a near attack when he saw Toshiro's pearly white teeth. Ichigo nearly died when he saw Toshiro wrap an arm around his sister as he initiated a hug. The hug was friendly but his hands were quite low on her back. Ichigo nearly killed him as he saw them kiss each other on the cheek.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't mind," Karin leaned against one side of the doorframe. Toshiro lay against the other side. He was smirking at her.

"I heard there a was a festival here. I came to take you. You said you wanted to go," Karin smiled and signalled with her fingers that she would be back in a two minutes. Toshiro smiled as he heard her run up the stairs. She was just so innocent, he loved it.

Karin came back down in four minutes with a pair of white jeans on, a beige shirt on with her favourite band on. She wore her denim jacket over her top with a ruffled scarf to through the whole attire together. She kissed her brother's cheek as he slipped her some money from his very own pocket. Toshiro waved goodbye to Ichigo as he placed a hand on her shoulder as he lead her down the street.

Toshiro lead her to a small carnival. It was full of people, stalls and rides. Karin's eyes glowed as she saw the rides. They paid for their tickets for the rides but they would have to pay for food. Toshiro payed for both of their tickets. Karin had offered that she would by her own ticket but Toshiro had beaten her to the point. Karin then offered that she would by lunch for them.

The pair walked beside each other as they looked at the stalls. Many people pushed Karin around as she walked. It was hard to keep up with his strut of a walk. Karin sometimes had to run to catch up with him. She had to cut people in queues to be beside him.

He took her in a dark maze and lead her through it without being scared. Karin tried her best to put on a brave face but occasionally would jump. She gripped his shoulders and allowed him to lead her through the maze. She never screamed or anything just internally jumped and mumbled a few swear words.

Toshiro had bought her lots of food for the pair to eat. He loved watching her eat. They sat on a bench next to each other as they ate their octopus balls.

"So Rangiku had been working all day, which is very unusual for her," Toshiro said as he stretched his body. Karin saw his lower torso as his clothes raised up. She was fascinated by the light trail of hair that led from his belly button to behind his trousers. Karin blushed and went back to eating the octopus balls. She was glad that he hadn't even noticed her staring a little bit. They chatted on the bench for a while as they waited their food to go down before they went on any of the rides.

As it became darker more and more people entered the carnival as they thought it would be quieter. Karin was pushed away from Toshiro again. She ran and pushed her way through the crowd. Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around his arm. She realised they looked like an actual couple on a date but she didn't mind. She wanted people to think they were a couple.

Toshiro payed for everything that they ate. Karin got even more annoyed every time he did so. She wanted to pay for them but his stubbornness didn't allow him to let up. The last ride of the night was the big wheel. It was secluded in each little carriage. Karin began to blush as most guys would confess their love at the top of the big wheel. They knew it was romantic at the top of the big wheel. Karin sat comfortable and waited for him to confess his love then she would confess her love to him. She looked out the window and watched as she slowly neared the peak of the wheel.

"Karin I have something to tell you," Karin slowly breathed as her heart was beating far too fast. "I'm...in love with Momo and we are engaged," Karin's eyes widened as she heard the news she could heel heart physically break into two. She closed her eyes in fear of tearing up. She gave the biggest fake smile.

"Congrats!" He handed Karin her invitation. She snatched the invitation and shoved them in her jacket pocket.

"I want you and your brother to come to the wedding," Karin nodded and as she looked out the window.

"When is it?" She asked as she looked at her reflection.

"Next Saturday," Karin shrugged her shoulders.

"I have a football game. I might come," she said in a bored tone. She just wanted to get away from him. She wanted to cry so badly. He never once told that he had a girlfriend. He never ever told that there was other woman in his life that he was in love with. He reached over to touch her hand but she moved it away. She glared at him with hate in her eyes.

"I want you to come. I want you to be there for me as my best friend."

"I said maybe. Just leave it at that," once the ride came to the bottom. Karin grabbed her things and stormed out of the ride before Toshiro had a chance to stand.

Karin ran into her house and ran up the stairs and collapsed on Ichigo's bed in a flood of tears. His bed always calmed her down. She couldn't stop it, she was heartbroken. She heard her father and brother rush up the stairs when they heard her cry. Ichigo sat on his bed and patted her back. Karin turned around and cried into his chest. She gripped his t-shirt as she cried.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he kissed her hair. "What did that runt do to you?" Karin cried even harder. Isshin stepped out the door as he never liked to see his daughters crying. Karin pulled out two wrinkled envelopes from her coat and handed them to him. Ichigo carefully read them as he couldn't see why she would be so upset.

"He's marrying!" Ichigo slowly pieced together why she was crying. She was in love with him. She was bawling her eyes out because she was heartbroken.

"Do you love him?" Karin slowly nodded into his chest. He took of her jacket and shoes and laid her in the bed. He was shocked that she was in love with a male and especially someone as cold as Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"How did you know you were in love with him?" Karin didn't say anything. Ichigo just held her as she sobbed into his pillow. "I'll get you ice cream. I think we have some," Ichigo walked of the door and down the stairs to the living room. He saw his father sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"What's wrong with Karin?" He asked as he placed the newspaper down.

"Broken heart. She found out that Toshiro was getting married and she is in love with him," Isshin sighed and went back to reading his paper. Ichigo went to the kitchen and placed the ice cream in the microwave just to make it slightly soft for her. He grabbed a spoon from the drawer and headed back up the stairs to Karin. He placed the ice cream on the bedside table and headed back down the stairs to let her be in peace.

When he heard the doorbell ring, he slugged down the stairs as he was annoyed at Toshiro for breaking her heart. He opened the door to see Toshiro standing at the door. He was badly panting. Perhaps he ran all the way here.

"Is Karin here? She ran away from me," Ichigo nodded but blocked the door from him to enter. Toshiro was annoyed that he wouldn't let him in.

"She felt sick. Something she probably ate but she says she doesn't want to see you in the state she is on right now," Toshiro nodded and walked away from the house.

"Can you tell her that I had fun today?" Toshiro shouted as he walked away. Ichigo returned back upstairs to see Karin hugging the ice cream as she took a big chunk out the bucket. He could see the tears still running down her face. They collected under her chin the dropped onto her lap. Ichigo took the ice cream away from her and cuddled into her as they watched a movie in his room. It was a horror film as both of them loved that type of genre plus there wasn't many couples.

* * *

><p>The next Saturday came so fast. Karin had been dreading this day the most. She would lose her crush for some girl she didn't even know. She wanted to go the wedding but it would be more like a funeral; she would of lost her best friend. Karin had a football game like she had said so she couldn't possibly go to the ceremony. Ichigo on the other hand went to the wedding to congraduate his small friend.<p>

Toshiro stood at the alter watching as the guests slowly started to pile in. He was looking for his best friend. He smiled when he saw Ichigo but that smile vanished when he saw one of the girls from squad 5 walk in behind Ichigo. He was hoping Karin would come but it was fifteen minutes until Momo was supposed to walk out. Toshiro walked over to Ichigo and whispered:

"I thought Karin was coming with you?"

"Karin had a football game. She told me that she already told you that," Toshiro scowled at him.

"What have I done to piss her of? I didn't mean to do it. Just tell me."

"Think about this first, do you really want to marry Momo? Are you sure she is the girl for you. Your still young to be getting married. You don't need to be married this young. I'll tell you a secret, come closer," he motioned him to come closer to his mouth. "In a few weeks, my whole family including my sisters are coming to the soul society," Toshiro walked away in a huff. He loved Momo and he was marrying her.

* * *

><p>Karin quickly changed from her sweaty uniform to the red dress that Yuzu had laying out for her. It was plain but it was longer at the back. She placed her hair in a bun and allowed strands to fall in front of her face. Karin placed little makeup on. She used some lipgloss that made her lips glow. She placed some waterproof mascara on. She rushed towards Kisukes place. She had her trainers on as she ran as she wouldn't be able to run in heels. She carried her heels and her invitation.<p>

"Kisuke! I need you to take me the soul society!" She shouted as she opened her door. He knew that she was coming so he picked her up and jumped down the stairs. She gently gripped him as they fell. He placed her on the boulder to let her change her shoes. Karin changed her shoes to red high heels. It showed her her perfectly toned calves. Kisuke let Karin jump on his back so he could run through the senkiamon. He flashed stepped though the dark tunnel in fear of the sweeper.

Once they landed in the town, Karin was shocked at the soul society. It was so old. There wasn't any sign of much grass land just dirt.

"So this is where I will be moving to. No internet service by the looks of it," Karin sighed then Kisuke took her straight to the door. She didn't know what to do when she sees them officially married.

Kisuke let her down and she ran into the building with her invitation in her hand. She ran to the main hall. The door was still open so she ran towards it. There was a mirror to the side. She fixed her hair. She patted her bangs down and walked into the room. She saw her brother near the front with a spare seat beside him. She quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey move up," Ichigo just did that. He took her hand and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Will you be okay?" Karin only shrugged. She saw Toshiro standing at the front looking so handsome in his suit. She leaned her head back trying to stop the tears. "I can't believe that you are in love with that idiot," Karin laughed as it was weird even for her to be in love.

"Well I am so deal with it," Ichigo and Karin looked to the side to see a smiling Toshiro. Karin stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Many people gasped as they saw each other hug. Ichigo saw Karin give him an extra squeeze for her goodbye.

"I told you that I might be coming," Toshiro smiled at her and walked away to the top. Karin sat back down and sighed. Ichigo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and comforted her. "Would it be bad if I told him how I felt?" Ichigo nodded and cuddled in closer to her.

When the organ began to play its famous tune. Everyone began to stand and looked backwards but Karin looked towards Toshiro. 'Please don't be happy,' she pleaded to herself. She looked so depressed when he was smiling. She didn't want to look at the coffin. She was at the funeral for her love for Toshiro. His fiancée was the undiscovered murderer. Karin grabbed Ichigo's hand. He knew she was nearly in tears.

They watched as Toshiro took his fiancées hands. She was smiling to ear to ear. It made Karin sick. She wasn't even that pretty. Karin sighed as the priest asked if anyone had any objections to the marriage. She so desperately wanted to object but Ichigo told her that being in love with the male was not an excuse.

"Do you Momo Hinamori take Toshiro Hitsugaya to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," Karin rolled her as she was too squeaky in the way she spoke.

"Do you Toshiro Hitsugaya take Momo Hinamori to be your lawful wedded wife?" The priest said. She smiled when she saw him hesitate.

"Say no, please say no. Say you love me," she whispered but loud enough for Ichigo to hear. He cuddled Karin while she prayed that he said no.

Toshiro looked directly at Karin and sighed. It was true that he was in love with Karin but since she was human there was no way for them to be together. Now that she was moving here, he could easily be with her. He didn't know who he loved more; Karin or Momo. He always thought of Momo as his sister and Karin was his best friend. Would he want to make Karin cry or Momo? Karin over Momo? Momo over Karin?

"I need to get you to make a decision sir," Toshiro sighed and said the first thing that came out of his mouth. Karin began to cry so did Momo.

"Who the heck is Karin? Toshiro!" She saw Toshiro walk up to her. Ichigo gently knocked her out of the stand. She fell forward as she was in high heels. She was lucky that two pair of hands caught her and brought her in close to their chest. She looked up to see Toshiro holding onto her.

"Good catch," she gently breathed as he gazed into her eyes. Karin saw as Toshiro slowly lean down and capture her lips. She purred at his soft lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her back and brought her hips to his. There was no gap between them.

The pair heard whoops behind them.

"Who is that? Is that Karin? Then she will die!" Ichigo jumped in front of his sister and pushed back into the stand as Momo marched towards her. Toshiro was protecting Karin as well.

"Toshiro, Ichigo, get out my way!" She screamed at them with tears rolling down her face.

"I will not let you harm my sister!" He shouted back as everyone was gossiping to one another.

"Momo, I apologise but I love her. I realise why she was always on my mind, its love," Karin smiled as he said that word. Ichigo picked Karin up and headed to the door. It was time to head home as there was not a wedding, now. Momo would surely kill Karin if she had stayed for a little longer. Karin was grinning at her older brother. Rangiku helped calm Momo down with the help of Izuru. Toshiro chased after Karin as there was a few issues not resolved yet.

They were outside when they hugged one another. He kissed her forehead so lightly. Ichigo was mad that he had touched her in so many places. Toshiro pulled Karin into a hug when she began to sob. He wrapped his arms tightly around her frame.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like it's my fault," he shook his head and kissed her lips. Karin smiled as she knew that she had finally had him. All she had to do was protect herself from Momo.

"I love you too," she said to him. He smiled and walked with Karin to the senkiamon. Ichigo felt a bit like a third wheel as the pair walked hand in hand. He was glad she wasn't crying anymore but their relationship was going to annoy him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hoped you liked this one shot. I will not be uploading another chapter. If you wish to write your own but to what happens next. You can just pm me that you are and give this story a note. It's weird Momo is older than Toshiro. I like the males to be older than the female but that's my opinion. It may just be a stereotype. I don't mind if the girl is several months older but not years. Please review, I would love to know what you thought.<strong>


End file.
